U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,141 invented by the same inventors of this application disclosed a safety umbrella runner including a push button slidably held in the umbrella runner for disengaging a catch resiliently formed in an umbrella shaft for closing the umbrella. The push button as slidably held in the runner requires an operating “stroke” for reciprocating a plunger (41) of the push button within the slot (33) formed in the runner, thereby increasing the volume of the runner to be unsuitable for making a slim multiple-fold umbrella.
The present inventors have found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present slim safety runner and the multiple-fold umbrella thereof.